User blog:Dotum Strider/The Strongest Blades in XC2 (Lore-wise)
MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE MAIN STORY OF XC2 ARE IN THIS BLOG POST. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. In this blog post, I'll be sorting the Special Blades and a few Rare Blades into tier lists based off how powerful they are in the lore. I haven't completed all the Rare Blade quests, so if anybody could help me sort the Rare Blades, that would be greatly appreciated. Any help with this project overall would be greatly appreciated, thank you. There will currently be three higher tiers, God Tier, Demi-God Tier, and Jewel Tier. God Tier is for the Blades who are just stupidly powerful to the point where their power is incomprehensible, Demi-God Tier is for Blades who wield great but understandable power, and Jewel Tier is for Blades who are extremely powerful, but nowhere near as powerful as the first two tiers. For clarification, this Tier List will be based off the power of a Blade when they're shown at their strongest. God Tier: Pneuma, Amalthus, Jin, and Malos/Logos (with Aion). Pneuma is here because she's to Aegises what the Monadi III is to Monados, Jin because he's... Jin, and Malos/Logos (with Aion) is here because Pneuma was needed to beat him. Amalthus is pretty much the second strongest being in XC2 in his Blade Eater form, since he was able to defeat most of the Torna members, including Jin himself. Demi-God Tier: '''Nia, Fan La Norne/Haze, Mythra, Pyra, Malos (without Aion), and Shulk. While Mythra and Pyra are both extremely powerful Blades because they're Aegises, Jin's ability to control elementary particles (or something) and Nia's healing + weaponized cancer are just really powerful abilities. Yes, Pya and Mythra have Ophion and Siren, but Nia could probably heal any damage that has been done as it's being done. Haze could theoretically beat everybody in this tier list because of her ability to weaken other Blades and Titans.Malos without Aion is here because Aegis. Shulk because Monado. '''Jewel Tier: Pandoria, Brighid, the rest of theTorna members, Zenobia, and Herald. Pandoria is here because she has the power to control an entire Titan, and Brighid is here because she's the most powerful Blade in Mor Ardain. I don't remember seeing her display any amazing powers or abilities in cutscenes and stuff, but I guess her title is enough to put her into the Jewel Tier. As for the rest of the Torna members, I don't remember them displaying many extraordinary powers or abilities even at their peak, but since they successfully became Flesh/Blade Eaters, it's safe to assume that they are pretty powerful. However, since Mikhail is here, it might make sense to put Zeke here, since they both became Blade Eaters thanks to the technology of the Indoline Praetorium. However, we don't see Zeke display any supernatural abilities very often. Zenobia is probably the strongest Rare Blade, seeing as how she literally sent a behemoth-type monster flying with a single swing. Herald may be equal or more powerful than Zenobia, but I don't remember her displaying any power greater than that of Zenobia's. However, the fact that Herald's Blade quest revolves around the fact that she struggles to contain her power means a lot. I'm still thinking of ideas for the rest of the Tiers and Blades, and I'm definitely gonna need some help. Any help or suggestions to improve this tier list will be greatly appreciated. I will likely remake or edit this blog post when more information about certain Blades is revealed when Torna ~ The Golden Country comes out. Category:Blog posts